Users typically have accounts in a variety of social networking applications. A typical user may use each social networking application account for different tasks. For example, a user may use one social networking application for professional purposes like networking, and another social networking application for interacting with their friends and family. Users may also have accounts in social networking applications that they rarely use.
Each of these social networking accounts typically includes a different communication type that may be used to contact other users in the social network. For example, each social networking application may have its own associated messaging application that may be used by the users to interact. In addition, users may also use other productivity applications that can be used to communicate with other users such as email applications, instant messaging applications, and VoIP applications.